Into the Night
by Chimalmaht
Summary: [Cats fic][oneshot] Mistoffelees leaves the junkyard after making a mistake.


A/N: This is short, I know. It was written for my friend Xbakiyalo's fanfiction contest, which there was a word limit for. Enjoy! And if you want to participate in the contest, leave me your email and I'll give you the link.

* * *

I sighed wistfully, wishing I could go back. But it was too late. I was one with the night. The moon had become my best friend and the stars my family. I would never be able to go back now. Even if I had dared to set my little paws back on Jellicle ground, they would hiss and tell me to leave. I wasn't prepared to face the simple fact that I wasn't wanted anymore, all because of a dumb mistake I made. I had let my magic get the better of me. 

I couldn't control my anger at Tugger. He had to go and be his flirty self, and steal Victoria from me. I know it wasn't on purpose. That's just who Tugger is. But, nobody could ever understand how much she meant to me. We had been friends our whole lives, and the day she told me she had fallen for Tugger, I lost it. All the years I had spent trying to impress her, let her know that I loved her, all gone to waste, because Tugger was more desirable than I was. I tried to stop the lightning and power from pouring out of my paws. But sometimes it seemed as if my magic had a mind of its own. Everything flew from out of me, aiming it self for Tugger. And it hit its target, just like it always did. Now, he was lying in Jennyanydots' box, possibly dying, because of me.

I hadn't meant to do it, of course, but since I had, the whole tribe was angry with me, even my best friends. They didn't hurt me as much as Victoria did, telling me to get away from her when I tried to say sorry. So I left. After a day of the angry glares and the silence directed towards me, I got up and left, not able to stand the tension in the air. I had tried to go visit Tugger, but Jenny and Munkustrap told me it would be better if I didn't. Even the Jellicle Protector was angry with me. It was the most horrible thing I ever could've imagined. There was no way any of them would forgive, and I knew it. Especially if Tugger were to die. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

As I left, I asked myself, what am I going to do now? I was leaving behind everything I had ever known. My family, my friends, my home. I had no where to go out here. The only bit of protection I had was my magic. Who knew how well that would stand up against the tough alley cats though? They could probably kill me before I even had the chance to pull my magic to me. I had no choice but to take my chances though. I had survived so far, hadn't I? Of course, I had only been out here for a little over two days. And for some reason, I kept coming back to the junkyard. I never actually went in. I just sat outside, undetected in the dark, watching what was going on, hoping to hear word about Tugger.

I sighed again. This was no use. Coming back here was just hurting me more. I forced myself to turn away from the yard, peeling my eyes from the car where Bombalurina and Demeter were talking. It had always annoyed me that the car had turned into gossip central, but now I desperately missed the few snippets of conversation I could hear just from running by. Slowly, I forced my paws to take a few steps away.

"Mistoffelees?" I jumped at the sound of someone calling my name behind me. That was certainly something I had never expected. Hesitantly, I turned around to see who had actually known I was there, and was crazy enough to talk to me. I couldn't believe who was there.

"Tugger?" I didn't think he could actually be there. I had been so certain I had killed him with the lightning. Apparently it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. The only sign that anything at all had happened was the bandage around his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I should ask you that Misto. Why'd you run off?" Tugger asked. Like he didn't know. I should've guessed the only reason he had come out was torment me more.

"I'm sure you can guess, Tug," I muttered. "I nearly killed you." Tugger looked surprised to hear this.

"You think I almost died?" I nodded my head, confused. He had, hadn't he? "Well, I didn't. I was just stunned for awhile. Anyway, I'm alive now, and that's what matters, right?"

"I guess," I mumbled, still looking at the ground. I still had no idea how he could be so carefree and so like himself through all of this, when I felt so horrible about everything.

"Are you coming back to the junkyard or not?" This had to be the most surprising part of the night so far. Even if I could go back, the other Jellicles wouldn't want me there. I tried to tell Tugger this, but he refused to hear it. "Those Jellicles all miss you, Misto. Come home." I smiled slightly at the Rum Tum Tugger, grateful that he could forgive me.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Tugger nodded in return and led me back into the junkyard, away from my troubled thoughts, the moon, and the stars.


End file.
